Maudits Bouts de Papier
by Senvisage
Summary: Harry joue avec les Gryffondor à un jeu qu'il va bien vite regretter... Non ? Slash HPSS
1. Un jeu stupide

Salut tout le monde, c'est ma première fic et elle est dédiée à Elehyn (Joyeux anniv', ma grande ! ^_^). Voilà, voilà, … je vous laisse lire, et si vous pouviez laisser une review ce serait sympa…

Disclaimer : Les persos que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?)…

Genre : mélange de yaoï (slash mais pour plus tard) HPSS, le cadeau d'anniv', et de mon esprit tordu…

Maudits Bouts de Papier 1 : un jeu stupide

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à ce jeu stupide ?! Pourquoi avait-il accepté lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient proposé «une attraction dont tu te souviendras longtemps» pendant les vacances ?! Il n'y avait presque que des Gryffondor à Poudlard , cette année là, et Harry s'en félicitait, si l'on peut dire… Il était déjà suffisamment pénible de faire ça devant ses amis, et il n'aurait surtout pas voulu avoir à le faire devant l'école toute entière ! Ainsi, chacun des élèves présents (ils avaient tous accepté de jouer) avait préparé un papier avec un verbe et un autre avec une personne, sans savoir à quoi ils allaient servir. Personnellement, Harry avait choisi LIRE et RON, ne se doutant pas du style de jeu que les jumeaux appréciaient…

Le lendemain, les jumeaux les avaient rassemblés dans la salle commune et avaient pris la parole :

-Bon, j'espère que vous avez tous préparé vos deux papiers…commença Fred

-Avec un verbe et une personne…finit George

Le «public» acquiesça plus ou moins bruyamment.

-Je vais vous demander de mettre les papiers avec un verbe dans CE sac…dit George en désignant un petit sac qu'il tenait entre ses mains

-Et les autres dans celui-ci…

Commençant à appréhender le jeu, les Gryffondor mirent leurs papiers dans les sacs.

-Maintenant, nous allons vous appeler un par un…

-Et vous demander de piocher un papier dans chaque sac. Vous devrez alors faire…

-ce que vous avez eu comme gage en les mettant bout à bout.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire sadique et les autres commencèrent à avoir très peur…

Quand Harry avait été appelé, il avait pris ses papiers et était retourné s'asseoir sans les ouvrir, comme les jumeaux le leur avaient dit «pour ne pas gâcher le suspense». Et quand tout le monde fut passé, ils piochèrent les derniers papiers et annoncèrent :

-Bien, maintenant, vous avez tous une semaine pour préparer votre gage. Bonne nuit !

-Wow, wow, wow, dit Seamus, dans une semaine, tout le monde sera revenu !

-Ben oui, sinon ce serait pas drôle ! répliqua Fred comme si c'était évident

-Y aurait plus de piquant… continua George

-Et ne vous avisez pas de reculer, ou nous nous chargerons de vous ! finit Fred en caressant sa baguette avec un sourire carnassier…

Et un certain malaise s'installa dans la salle commune des Gryffondor… Et il y eut un cri d'horreur quand Harry découvrit son gage : SEDUIRE ROGUE

La semaine suivante fut des plus mémorables pour Harry. Sur ce point, au moins, les jumeaux avaient eu raison : il n'était pas près de l'oublier, ce jeu stupide ! il était fréquent de voir un élève faire une crise de nerfs ou éclater de rire en entendant le gage d'un de ses camarades. Et les deux élèves qui avaient voulu refuser leurs gages avaient donné un exemple tel que plus personne ne songea à abandonner : Neville avait vu son caleçon se coller à sa tête par un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle (il avait refusé de lire un poème d'amour à Pansy Parkinson…ce qui avait déplu aux jumeaux qui semblaient assez bien maîtriser ce sort) et Dean Thomas s'était vu appliquer le même sort… aux mains. Ca peut sembler anodin mais il faut préciser qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie et qu'il faut bien s'occuper… C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé la main droite immobilisée dans une position TRES compromettante, et la gauche resta collée dans son nez suite à une séance de nettoyage… Non, vraiment, les autres élèves allaient tous remplir leurs gages…

Et Harry devait s'avouer que ce gage ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça : il avait toujours haï son professeur de potions mais plus il pensait aux moyens de le séduire, plus il y prenait plaisir.

Il s'imaginait, torturant son professeur, moralement parlant, pendant une retenue quelconque (elles n'étaient pas très dures à avoir…) et finissant la soirée en apothéose…Il fut coupé dans ses fantas…pensées par Ron qui venait à sa rencontre :

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as les joues vachement rouges, tu sais, tu devrais faire un tour à l'infirmerie…

-Non, non, répondit Harry, dont les joues rougirent de honte cette fois (se laisser aller à de telles pensées… avec son professeur haï, en plus… il réprima un frisson). Je vais aller me reposer. T'expliqueras à Hermione ?

-Pas de problème. Repose-toi bien ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas vers la Grande Salle (Harry avait remarqué que Ron marchait toujours plus vite quand il s'agissait d'aller prendre son repas que quand il allait en cours). Harry se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune et plus précisément vers son lit. Il se déshabilla et ferma les yeux…

Deux heures. C'est le temps qu'il avait déjà passé à regarder le plafond sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son gage et, il fallait bien se l'avouer, il lui plaisait de plus en plus… Il imagina Rogue, de plus en plus rouge et excité devant ses provocations, l'embrasser sauvagement et il commença à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son torse, puis de plus en plus bas… Elles atteignirent bientôt son sexe, déjà chaud et dur, et il se mit à faire des mouvements de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus rapides, en se caressant vivement la verge. Après un long moment, à bout de souffle, le jeune homme ralentit ses mouvements et utilisa ses doigts de manière plus dextre, plus souple et plus douce, jusqu'à avoir récupéré sa respiration, puis il reprit un rythme effréné, sentant le Plaisir approcher. Oui, il le sentait, il allait bientôt éprouver un plaisir à nul autre pareil et se masturba plus vigoureusement que jamais. Il imagina que c'étaient les mains de son professeur qui le massaient ainsi et qu'il lui murmurait de douces promesses au creux de l'oreille, ce qui rendait le jeune Gryffondor fou de désir… alors il put se perdre dans l'extase, oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait et profitant pleinement de cet instant de bonheur. Ce doux instant que le professeur Rogue lui avait procuré sans même le savoir… C'était décid : Harry ferait tout pour accomplir son gage...

Mais ce gage n'était plus qu'un prétexte : même si les jumeaux annulaient le jeu, il ferait tout pour avoir son professeur de potions. Et pour une fois, ce serait l'élève qui donnerait un cours TRES particulier à son professeur… Harry ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de fixer son professeur pendant les repas.

Les cours reprirent donc dans une ambiance spéciale : la rumeur des gages s'était vite répandue et même si il n'y avait pas eu de rumeurs, les différents sortilèges lancés par des gens qui n'étaient pas contents d'être l'objet d'un gage (mais alors pas contents du tout !) auraient vite fait de mettre la puce à l'oreille des résidents de Poudlard. L'infirmière n'avait jamais été aussi sollicitée pour retirer les petites cuillères des narines, et autres petits maléfices tenaces… Il n'était pas rare de voir un élève déclarer sa flamme à un autre, conséquence bien connue du sortilège de _Veritas_, qui forçait l'infortuné à dire tout ce qu'il pensait pendant un temps donné… Ce qui fit que certains professeurs n'avaient jamais distribué autant de retenues qu'en cette semaine de rentrée !  Le château était donc dans un état d'effervescence (certains diront de chaos) peu commun…

Le mardi, Harry avait son premier cours de potions depuis le début de cette histoire, et il n'attendait que ça ! Il allait se débrouiller pour avoir une retenue avec le professeur Snape pour pouvoir s'occuper de son cas (ne surtout pas changer de voyelle…). Le plus dur serait de provoquer le professeur sans que Ron ni Hermione ne le remarquent. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Ron, qui avait à peu près le tact d'un Scroutt à Pétard, mais Hermione était beaucoup plus instinctive et elle remarquerait sûrement tout comportement suspect de son ami. Il allait devoir tenter de prendre une retenue sans paraître trop provoquant… Ca allait être dur.

Mais la chance semblait s'être penchée sur lui, ce matin-là, car il n'aurait même pas à provoquer sa retenue : le professeur Snape arriva dans le couloir où les Gryffondor et les Serpentard attendaient le début de leur cours quand une Bombabouse explosa sur le devant de la robe de leur professeur, répendant une odeur nauséabonde, pestilentielle, et pour tout dire très désagréable. Le visage du professeur passa d'un teint blafard à une jolie teinte rouge brique, et l'explosion de fureur ne se fit pas attendre :

-QUI A FAIT CA ? MALEFOY, JE VEUX UN NOM !

-Potter, Monsieur, répondit Draco en regardant Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui a lancé ce truc et tu veux faire accuser Harry ! hurlèrent la plupart des Gryffondor, les autre étant très occupés à sortir leurs baguettes et à viser Malefoy

-SILENCE ! RANGEZ MOI CES BAGUETTES TOUT DE SUITE ! J'ENLEVE 200 POINTS A GRYFFONGOR ET POTTER, VOUS VIENDREZ CE SOIR A 20H00 DANS CETTE CLASSE, VOUS ETES COLLE !

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Tous ses camarades le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Je viendrai, dit-il. Puis, aux autres élèves : Sinon, il va encore nous enlever 100 ou 200 points, et ça ferait un peu trop à mon goût…

Le reste du cours se passa dans une ambiance survoltée : les potions de Débilité qu'ils devaient préparer n'avançaient pas car tous les Gryffondor, Hermione y compris, lançaient leurs ingrédients (et leurs potions pour ceux qui arrivaient à la fabriquer tout en visant) sur les Serpentard. Harry était flatté de voir que ses camarades mettaient tant de hargne à le protéger (à moins que ce ne fut les deux cents points ?) mais il était également honteux de leur expliquer que cette retenue arrangeait bien ses affaires… Il garda donc le silence, et fit comme s'il était découragé par la retenue de ce soir là… En réalité, il jubilait en préparant de grands projets !

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, tout le monde se répandait en insultes envers Snape et Malefoy, qui devaient tous deux avoir de terribles crises d'éternuements ! Harry les écouta jusqu'à 19h30, puis descendit manger avec Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux. Le repas se passa bien : Ron était occupé à tenter de manger plus vite que les elfes de maison ne pouvaient lui donner la nourriture (il avait beaucoup de mal, cependant), Hermione ne desserrait les dents que pour manger et pour plaindre Harry (elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Snape pour les deux cents points et la retenue injustifiée d'Harry), et les jumeaux…

-Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, tu es collé mais tu pourras faire ton gage, il serait temps !

Harry s'étrangla, il avait oublié que c'était un gage ! Hermione prit la parole :

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec cette histoire de gages ?! Harry a eu une retenue, il n'a pas envie de s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Finalement, Hermione n'était pas aussi instinctive qu'il le croyait…

Aux environs de vingt heures, il salua tout le monde (les jumeaux se mirent debout au garde à vous, comme devant un héros de guerre qu'on ne reverra plus, déclenchant des éclats de rire à la table des Gryffondor) et se dirigea vers le cachot de Rogue. Arrivé devant la porte, il inspira un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains et tapa à la porte.

-Entrez, Potter.


	2. Retenue, déprime, et ACTION !

Autant commencer par les trucs qui fâchent…

Disclaimer : Les persos que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?)…

Vala, c'est fait ^^. Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard (une semaine, c'est long…), et surtout merci pour mes premières reviews. Dans l'ordre où je les ai reçues :

**Alexiel.v :** Mici Beaucoup ! Ma première review, ça m'a fait 'achement plaisir ! Thx a lot, et merci pour la confiance (j'espère que ce chap ne te décevra pas ^^)

**Elehyn :** ^_^ Thanx ! Je suis content que ça t'ait plu ! Et voilà la suite, même si tu la connais déjà ^^ (P.S : je me suis fait tuer pour l'allemand… encore T_T)

**Soal :** Merci, et voilà la suite !

**Artemis/caro :** Merci ^^. Et pour le PC, je dois me battre !! (lol)

**Clau1 :** Merci pour tous tes compliments et voilà la suite ^^

**Dumbledore :** Une review aussi courte que plaisante ^^. Voilà, j'ai continu !

**Drakynouchette :** Super, le pseudo ^^. Merci, et voilà ton souhait exauc : la suite ^^

**Lou4 :** «Harrychichounet»… ^^ Merci pour ta review, et tu vas savoir comment il va s'en sortir : plutôt bien ^^

**Angy :** C'est clair qu'il y a du boulot, mais n'est-ce pas lier l'utile et l'agréable ?^^

**Kitty :** Thx pour ta review, et je sais que c'était vache de faire ça… je tiens d'Elehyn de ce côté là… Watashi mo Kisu, Kitty ^^

**Éclair Ail :** Merci pour ta review… je suis en train d'écrire le chap 4, donc non, il n'y a pas que deux chap ^^

**Lily Ewans/Potter :** Voila la suite, et merci pour ta review ^^

Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire ^^

Maudits Bouts de Papier 2 : Retenue, déprime, et ACTION !

Harry ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit derrière le stupéfia totalement : Snape en train de nettoyer la cheminée, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, à quatre pattes, tournant le dos au jeune homme (clin d'œil très appuyé à Elehyn et ses lecteurs(trices) : les rôles sont inversés…^^), et le jeune homme ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une chose : quel cul ! Le professeur se releva et se tourna vers son jeune élève :

-Comme vous le voyez, Potter, il y a des élèves encore plus doués que vous pour commettre des catastrophes dans mon cours. La tâche bleu-roi au-dessus de votre tête (il désigna un point du plafond où une espèce de gelée tremblotante semblait s'accrocher à la pierre) est le chaudron de Nicholas Andrews, deuxième année à Serdaigle. Sa potion d'Enflure lui a explosé à la tête (je lui avais pourtant dit de ne mettre qu'une aile de chauve-souris) et s'est mélangée aux potions des autres élèves, provoquant des réactions en chaîne telles que j'en avais rarement vues ! C'est pour cela que cette classe ressemble à une fabrique de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue !

Pendant qu'il continuait à déblatérer sur l'incapacité de ses élèves, Harry vit l'étendue des dégâts : les chaudrons touchés par la potion d'Andrews avaient à leur tour éclaté et donné des résultats variables, selon la mixture qu'ils contenaient… C'était joli à voir, c'était plein de couleurs, mais ce serait beaucoup de travail pour les elfes de maison ! Il y avait même un gros tas de ce qui semblait être de la boue qui sautillait en faisant le tour de la classe

-…et c'est pour cela, Potter, que vous allez me nettoyer cette salle sans magie ! Je resterai à ce bureau jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé et je puis vous jurer que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout nettoy !

Là-dessus, il alla s'asseoir et fit venir un paquet de copies de son bureau d'une formule magique. Harry sortit sa baguette et visa un remuant tas de boue. Il s'écria _Stupéfix_, _Impendimenta_ ! Et Snape cria à son tour : QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIT POTTER ?! PAS DE MAGIE, EST-CE CLAIR ? J'ENLEVE VINGT POINTS A GRYFFONDOR !

Harry dut donc s'occuper de la salle de classe sans magie (Snape ayant «gentiment» prêté de quoi nettoyer à la manière des Moldus) et se battre avec la potion vivante à mains nues (ou plutôt avec une chaise dans les mains, qu'il abattit violemment sur ce qu'il supposait être le crâne de la bête…). Le nettoyage de la salle lui prit encore plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et il devait être minuit passé quand il décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il se prépara à se battre avec la gélatine du plafond, et plaça pour se faire une table au centre de la pièce et monta dessus. Il retira ses lunettes et sa robe de sorcier, maculée de potions gluantes et malodorantes, révélant ce qu'il portait en-dessous : un jean très serré et un T-shirt blanc dont on pouvait se demander comment il était rentré dedans tant il était moulant. Il retira le plus gros de la gelée, puis il plongea son éponge dans le seau de détergeant et, sans l'essorer, commença à essuyer le plafond. Comme prévu, l'eau savonneuse commença aussitôt à dégouliner le long de son bras et mouilla son T-shirt. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ledit vêtement devienne totalement trempé. Or, quand un vêtement blanc est mouillé, il devient plutôt transparent…(c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les maillots de bain ne sont que très rarement de cette couleur ^^). Et Harry ne portait rien sous le T-shirt. Ce qui fait qu'il aurait pu se mettre torse nu que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, ce que sembla remarquer Snape, à en juger par les mouvements que Harry entendait à son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et serra assez fort l'éponge dans sa main au-dessus de sa tête pour tout se prendre dessus. Faisant mine d'avoir reçu de l'eau savonneuse dans les yeux, il releva son T-shirt pour s'essuyer. Ce qui fit qu'il était torse nu, avec un jean très moulant, rappelons-le, à se trémousser sur une table face à son professeur… qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses copies et regardait Harry d'un œil très intéressé. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il grommela :

-C'est bon, Potter, dégagez. Et n'oubliez pas de me rendre ce devoir sur la potion de Débilité que vous avez si lamentablement ratée tout à l'heure… Que faites-vous encore l ? Dégagez, je vous ai dit !

Et Harry ne s'attarda pas dans la salle. Dès qu'il fut sorti, cependant, il colla son oreille au panneau de la porte et au bout de quelques instants, il entendit ce qu'il voulait entendre : de petits bruits répétés et le son d'une respiration de plus en plus haletante, attestant que son plan avait march

Le lendemain, Harry, fatigué mais satisfait, allait prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand ils croisèrent Snape au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci regarda ses élèves, surpris (il semblait avoir très peu et très mal dormi, cette nuit là…), puis fixa son regard sur Harry, semblant voir à travers lui, signe qu'il s'imaginait des tas de choses qu'il ne conviendrait pas d'expliquer ici (en fait j'ai la flemme de TOUT écrire ^^). Il ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il vit que ses élèves commençaient à s'impatienter : il leur bloquait le passage vers la Grande Salle, et l'humeur de Ron se dégradait au fil des secondes. Snape dit, de son ton aimable habituel :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ma photo ?

-Surtout pas, répondit Ron d'un air dégoûté, on veut aller manger… Mr le Professeur, ajouta-t-il pour paraître moins insolent.

-Eh bien, allez-y, Weasley, allez-y… répondit Snape en s'écartant du chemin de ses élèves. Tandis qu'ils passaient devant lui, il ajouta : Et pendant que j'y pense, Weasley, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, ce n'est pas à MOI de m'écarter de votre chemin…

Ron ne répondit pas et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Pendant le repas, ils insultèrent Snape de mille et une façons (que j'ai aussi la flemme de retaper ici…) et Ron finit par dire à Harry :

-T'as vu l'air lubrique qu'il avait quand il te regardait ? On aurait dit un vieux pervers qui matait sa future proie. Voyant le regard qu'Hermione (plein de colère, celui-là) lui lança, il s'excusa et ne dit plus un mot du repas, occupé qu'il était à engloutir les réserves alimentaires de Poudlard.

Ce soir là, Harry laissa Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, prétextant qu'il devait aller chercher un truc à la bibliothèque, et sortit avec un plan en tête : trouver Snape et l'embrasser. Il espérait vraiment que son professeur ne le tuerait pas immédiatement et qu'il répondrait à son désir. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, son professeur devait bien éprouver du désir pour lui, à en juger par les bruits qu'il avait perçus à travers le panneau de la porte la veille…

Harry errait dans les couloirs du collège, en état de choc et totalement désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait trouvé son professeur, l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'avait embrassé. Le professeur avait été tellement surpris que dans un premier temps il s'était laissé faire, semblant y prendre plaisir, mais une fois la surprise passée, il avait violemment repoussé Harry, lui avait mis une gifle monumentale et s'était mis à hurler les pires insultes que Harry ait jamais entendues ! Il était tellement furieux qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à enlever des points à Gryffondor ou à lui infliger une retenue, et Harry avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il était désespér : non seulement Snape ne l'aimait pas, mais en plus il le détestait ! Harry ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : en finir…

Ainsi, après une demi-heure de marche silencieuse à arpenter le château, il arriva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, point culminant de Poudlard. Et il arrivait juste au moment du coucher du soleil ! C'était romantique, beau à en pleurer, … Mais en cet instant précis, ce coucher de soleil ne lui inspirait qu'un peu plus de désespoir, si c'était possible. Il monta sur les créneaux de la tour et se positionna juste au bord de la corniche, prêt à faire le grand saut. Si Snape ne l'aimait pas, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il s'apprêtait à sauter quand il entendit un cri hystérique derrière lui :

-HARRY POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE, TU VAS TOMBER ET TE TUER, ESPECE D'ABRUTI !!!

-Tu sais, Herm', c'est légèrement le but dans une tentative de suicide, répondit Harry, déjà résigné à remettre son plongeon à plus tard. Ironique et sarcastique jusqu'au bout, songea-t-il avec un sourire triste.

-Hé, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? Descends de là et explique moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry descendit de son plongeoir et dit à Hermione :

-On va dire que c'est une peine de cœur…

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-…

-Je prends ça pour un non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? Elle t'a plaqu ? Elle a repoussé tes avances ?

-Euh, on peut dire ça comme ça… répondit Harry en songeant que le professeur Snape n'aimerait sûrement pas que l'on parle de lui au féminin.

-Et tu abandonnes si facilement ?

-Pardon ?

-Toi qui as combattu Voldemort à tant de reprises, toi qui as échappé aux pièges que tous les mages noirs t'avaient tendus, toi qui as combattu un basilic pour sauver Ginny, tu vas renoncer à tout et renier le sacrifice de tes parents à cause d'une stupide peine de cœur ?

-…

-Allons, Harry. Ne tente plus de faire une ânerie de ce genre ou je te JURE que tu me le paieras. Si tu t'es fait rejeter, fais tout pour remédier à ça, et débrouille-toi pour te faire aimer de cette personne. D'accord ?

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles d'Hermione lui avaient fait chaud au cœur et il avait les idées plus claires : il voulait l'amour de Snape et il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir !

Harry remercia sincèrement Hermione et lui demanda de ne jamais dire à personne ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'elle accepta tout de suite…

Quelques jours plus tard, Tandis qu'ils sortaient de leur salle commune et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, un message magique préenregistré retentit dans tous les couloirs ainsi que le bruit d'une sirène d'alerte :

-Tous les élèves sont priés de retourner dans leurs salles communes le plus vite possible, le collège est attaqué. Je répète : Tous les élèves sont priés de retourner dans leurs salles communes le plus vite possible, le collège est attaqué. Ceci n'est pas un exercice, vous êtes priés de retourner dans vos salles communes tout de suite.

Alors que Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardaient d'un air stupéfait et se préparaient à rentrer dans leur salle commune, la voix de Dumbledore retentit à nouveau, mais cette fois, la légère panique qui filtrait à travers le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que le message n'était pas enregistr :

-Tous les professeurs sont demandés dans la Grande Salle munis de leurs baguettes et de sortilèges de protection. Tous les élèves doivent retourner dans leurs chambres, et j'ai bien dit TOUS !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour : il sortit sa baguette et courut vers la Grande Salle. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne purent l'en empêcher en criant dans son dos : _Arrête, n'y vas pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?N'essaie pas de jouer les héros !_ Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il n'y allait pas pour jouer au héros, il y allait car il voulait absolument protéger la personne qu'il aimait.


	3. Encore un plafond

Euh… Salut tout le monde esquive les objets que les lecteurs lui lancent****. Désolé pour l'attente écoute d'une oreille attentive les insultes du public. J'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'avais plus envie d'écrire… Et oui, j'ai une vie privée

Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une review et son auteur (Mydaya pour ne pas la citer ) m'est tombée dessus par MSN… Je me suis fait enguirlander (mais la, bien, quoi, hein ? le truc costaud ) et elle m'a enfermé au fond de sa cave… J' avais rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire, donc voilà --

Encore une fois, pardon… pour changer de sujet, rien de tel que les réponses aux reviews

**Elehyn** : Salut ma grande Euh, pour l'allemand, je l'ai dit à ma prof… elle a pas aimé Je vais peut-être lui faire lire un chap, un de ces jours…

**Zaz** : MDR, fais attention Tu l'as pitetre déjà fait, mais je ne peux donner qu'un conseil : il faut être TRES nombreux pour ça Plus vous êtes de fous, plus je ris XP. Amuse toi bien -

**LOU4** : Euh, que dire… J'ai un peu rien compris à te review Je crois que tu n'aimes ps Snape, je me plante ? Pas grave, je vais pitetre te faire changer d'avis

**Drakynouchette** : Ahhh, la madame avec un nom drôle J't'aime bien, toi . Mais toi non plus, j'ai pas tout compris… J'ai juste pigé que tu voulais la suite. Voilà t'es exaucée

**Lily Ewans/Potter** : Salut, excuse moi pour le (trop) long délai… Gomen.

**Alexiel.v** : Vi, j'aime bien le rappel de la cheminée Merci pour tous tes compliments

**Dumbledore** : toujours aussi concis, toi . Merci pour la review. La prochaine fois, essaie d'écrire au moins dix mots, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir

**Kitty** : Salut bellotte Voilà la suite, et tu vas finir par user ta roulette a force de lire ma fic . Kisu

**Slash** : Et bien, Slash… Je ne m'attendais pas (mais alors PAS DU TOUT) à ce que ça te plaise… J'en suis très flatté pitite courbette, merci pour la review… C'est marrant, tout le monde a aimé le même passage de ma fic…

**Lola Reeds** : Merci pour la review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié Et voilà la suite, rien que pour mes lecteurs -D

**Mydaya** : Alors, là, toi, j'te retiens ! Tu m'as piégé Nan, je rigole… Bon, je te laisse lire ce que tu m'as fait écrire… Pfouuu  (mode Shika on ). Ah, et scuse moi, j'ai viré tes remarques : mon chap faisait deux fois sa taille normale XD

Bon, ben tout le monde… By€, je vous laisse lire

Maudits Bouts de Papier 3 : Encore un plafond…

A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la Grande Salle, Harry entendait de plus en plus distinctement les bruits d'une bataille magique qui semblait ravager leur salle à manger. Il pressa le pas et arriva en courant au seuil de la salle qu'il connaissait si bien, totalement dévastée, plusieurs incendies de diverses couleurs la désolant… La bataille touchait à sa fin et Harry vit enfin ce dont il s'agissait : les mangemorts attaquaient le château ! Harry vit l'un d'entre eux jeter l'_Endoloris_ au professeur Flitwick qui esquiva le rayon avec une agilité dont Harry ne l'eut pas cru capable. En effet, le petit professeur ex-champion de duels affrontait trois mangemorts en se plaçant toujours de manière à ce qu'ils se visent les uns les autres. Il fut cependant submergé et Harry vit que c'était également le cas pour tous les professeurs. Ils se rendirent les uns après les autres (de mauvaise grâce pour la plupart, les plus résistants étant stupéfixés) et furent agenouillés en ligne devant Lord Voldemort lui-même, venu savourer sa victoire sur son ennemi de toujours, Albus Dumbledore. Les deux plus grands mages du monde sorcier s'affrontaient dans un duel magique tel que Harry n'en avait jamais vu : chacun esquivant, parant et attaquant dans une danse aussi mortelle que fascinante. Après quelques minutes d'un combat acharné et, voyant que tous ses autres opposants avaient cessé le combat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit à son adversaire :

-Arrêtons ces enfantillages, Dumbledore. Regarde, tous tes alliés sont neutralisés et mes mangemorts sont maintenant maîtres de Poudlard ! Si tu ne veux pas que je détruise cette école ainsi que tous les élèves qu'elle contient, je te conseille vivement de te rendre.

A ces mots, Albus Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la Grande Salle, et voyant que le Mage Noir avait raison, déposa sa baguette à ses pieds pour la première fois de sa (longue) vie. Tandis que Voldemort jubilait et profitait de sa victoire, Harry avisa les meilleurs moyens de faire diversion dans la salle suffisamment longtemps pour que les professeurs se ressaisissent. Il jeta son dévolu sur un mangemort inanimé sur le sol et prononça : _Mobilicorpus_ ! Le corps tout drapé de noir se jeta sur son maître et jeta divers sorts à ses alliés, en stupéfixant certains, en assommant d'autres. Harry déclencha en même temps divers incendies dans la Grande Salle. Les mangemorts commencèrent à paniquer, et les professeurs organisèrent une contre-attaque : Hagrid, n'ayant plus son parapluie-baguette, se jeta sur les deux mangemorts les plus proches et il y eut un bruit sinistre quand leurs têtes s'entrechoquèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le professeur McGonagall sortit une seconde baguette de sa robe et neutralisa trois mangemorts avant de soigner ses alliés stupéfixés. Le professeur Flitwick se releva d'un bond, récupéra une baguette d'un des mangemorts et commença à invoquer des sortilèges contre leurs adversaires : inversion du sol et du plafond (Harry, ayant déjà subi ce sort, eut une pensée peinée pour les pauvres mangemorts), création de marécages (il faudrait remercier Fred et George), et autres joyeusetés qui mirent en déroute le camp des encagoulés. Snape, à son tour, fut libéré de la stupéfixion et démontra qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire mal : il s'approcha de l'un des mangemorts et, après un affrontement violent et silencieux, l'homme tout de noir recouvert, se retrouva avec un bras et une jambe attachés… dans le dos. Ce qui déclencha quelques hurlements de douleur, ledit mangemort ne semblant apprécier que moyennement le traitement. Le professeur de potions ne vit pourtant pas le mangemort qui approchait derrière lui, et Harry s'élança. Il arriva juste derrière son professeur sans que celui-ci le remarque et fit face à son opposant. Il ramassa un reste de la bannière des Poufsouffle par terre et quand il entendit _Incendio_ de la bouche de son adversaire, il tendit le tissu devant lui. La petite explosion qui s'ensuivit mit non seulement le feu à la bannière, mais aussi aux bras de Harry, qui hurla de douleur (on peut le comprendre) avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux. Le professeur Snape, entendant l'incantation et les cris de son élève, se retourna, neutralisa le mangemort d'une formule et éteignit les bras de son élève. Il fit boire une potion à Harry. La dernière chose que Harry vit était le visage inquiet et furieux de Snape penché au-dessus de lui, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rugissement de rage de son professeur tandis qu'il s'élançait dans la bataille…

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond. Encore… Il mit cependant quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas celui de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il le comprit, il se releva sur ses coudes. Il retint un hurlement de douleur et se recoucha rapidement. La douleur dans ses bras lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la scène de la Grande Salle. Sa première pensée cohérente fut pour la dernière personne qu'il avait vue : Snape. Il tenta à nouveau de se redresser, de lourds bandages protégeant ses bras, pour savoir où il se trouvait. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une bougie, et la lumière qu'elle produisait ne permettait pas à Harry de reconnaître ce lieu… Un bruit soudain lui fit tourner la tête vers ce qui se révéla être une porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et une silhouette noire entra. Avait-il été fait prisonnier par Voldemort ? Le nouvel arrivant referma la porte derrière lui, ôta sa cape et, d'une formule magique, alluma toutes les bougies de la salle. Harry étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'il reconnut les appartements de Snape (il n'y était venu qu'une fois, pour récupérer un livre confisqué, et n'avait pas spécialement apprécié la visite) et c'est seulement à ce moment que celui-ci vit que son élève était réveillé. Il s'approcha du lit et Harry s'attendit à un débordement de colère sans précédent. Il fut donc surpris de n'entendre qu'un murmure :

-Comment allez-vous, Potter ? Ca fait trois jours que vous dormez…

-Trois jours ?! Et Voldemort ? On a gagn ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Expliquez-moi !…S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas mettre Snape de mauvaise humeur.

Harry fut stupéfait de voir que son professeur de potions ne le regardait plus avec son dédain habituel mais qu'il avait un sourire triste sur le visage. Un petit sourire, mais le premier que Harry voyait chez Snape, en dehors du sourire hideux qu'il lui lançait en cours. Ce simple sourire transforma le visage de l'ex-mangemort et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son professeur.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi impulsif et irréfléchi, Potter, dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est peut-être ce qui fait votre charme, après tout… (Harry rougit comme jamais à cette dernière remarque, mais pas de gêne…) Si Voldemort nous avait vaincus, pensez-vous vraiment que je serais là, à vous parler ? Mais non, nous n'avons pas gagn : il s'est enfui, laissant derrière lui la plupart de ses fidèles. Voyez-vous, Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réuni toute son armée pour attaquer Poudlard, et il vient de perdre quelques uns de ses plus hauts généraux, grâce à votre courageuse intervention. Stupide, mais courageuse… Vous êtes bien un Gryffondor.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton auquel Harry était plus habitué, à savoir le dégoût, et Harry en fut déçu. Snape continua :

-Après votre charge «héroïque», les professeurs ont pu organiser une contre-attaque et repousser les mangemorts. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier… et m'excuser.

Il y eut un moment de silence total dans la petite pièce mal éclairée, le temps qu'Harry enregistre ce qui venait de se passer... Snape venait de s'excuser ! C'était la première fois que Harry entendait ces mots de la bouche de son professeur, et il pouvait dire par la gêne de ce dernier qu'il ne devait pas avoir non plus l'habitude de les prononcer. Il ajouta :

-Sans votre intervention, ce mangemort m'aurait tué, je vous dois donc ma vie… Et je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre jour : je n'aurais pas dû vous gifler de cette manière, ni vous insulter… La vérité est que j'ai eu peur, voilà tout…

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un message résonna dans la chambre : _Le professeur Snape est demandé dans le bureau du directeur… Le professeur Snape est demandé dans le bureau du directeur…_Le professeur de potions eut un sourire triste, puis se leva. Harry allait dire quelque chose mais Snape fut le plus rapide : il l'embrassa. Un baiser timide, très chaste, mais qui enflamma le cœur de Harry. _Son professeur l'aimait !_ C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé lorsque Snape cessa le baiser, se releva et sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune Harry Potter à ses pensées les plus intimes…

Harry sortit de la pièce et regarda aux alentours. Le couloir lui semblait parfaitement normal, et rien n'indiquait que Voldemort avait attaqué le château… Il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune quand il vit Ron et Hermione courir vers lui. Cette dernière le prit dans se bras et le serra à lui briser quelques côtes, tandis que son ami entamait une danse de la victoire en criant qu'il était «increvable» et en riant comme un dément. Hermione lui murmura, le regard plein de reproches et en le serrant toujours plus fort : _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour Snape !_ Harry lui promit de lui expliquer et lui demanda comment elle avait su. C'est Ron qui prit la parole pour répondre :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On t'a suivi, bien sûr, mais t'as couru vachement vite et on a dû se débarrasser d'un préfet en chef un peu trop collant (Hermione rougit violemment et commença à regarder ses chaussures). On est arrivés juste à temps pour te voir te transformer en feu d'artifice…

-Ron ! hurla Hermione, toujours un peu rose. Puis, s'adressant à Harry : on t'a suivi, et d'autres élèves nous ont suivi... Ce qui fait que nous avons été une dizaine à voir la bataille… et le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant…

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe inutilisée, et Hermione et Ron expliquèrent à Harry tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son intervention lors de la bataille : la rage de Snape à contrer les mangemorts (même Ron devait avouer qu'il l'avait trouvé incroyable), les combats que les professeurs avaient livrés en se protégeant les uns les autres, puis l'arrivée des Aurors qui avaient empêché les mangemorts de transplaner et qui en avaient capturé de nombreux, la lutte de Dumbledore pour contenir les mangemorts, …

-Mais alors, demanda Harry, Snape a été découvert ? Il n'est plus espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

-Mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de Snape à ce point l ? Tu le trouves à ton goût ou quoi ? dit Ron d'un air dégoûté.

Hermione eut l'air stupéfait, semblant assembler les pièces d'un puzzle mental avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver la solution qu'il cherchait depuis très longtemps, regarda Harry et ils rougirent tous les deux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Décidément, Hermione comprenait tout trop vite…

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner, mais quand ils entrèrent, ce fut un concert d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements qui les accueillirent. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi, que le professeur Mc Gonagall se dirigeait vers lui, l'air furieux, et elle cria, tant pour couvrir le bruit que pour exprimer son vif mécontentement :

-POTTER !! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ?! VOUS ALLEZ RETOURNER A L'INFIRMERIE TOUT DE SUITE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Et après cinq bonnes minutes de remontrances, le professeur de Métamorphose ordonna à Ron et à Hermione de raccompagner Harry à l'infirmerie, étant donné que presque tous les élèves, professeurs et autres patients étaient à présent sortis («c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé chez Snape : l'infirmerie était pleine», pensa Harry). Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie, où Mlle Pomfresh fit une véritable crise de nerfs en voyant l'état des bras de Harry. Elle lui donna diverses potions destinées à apaiser les brûlures, à activer la production d'épiderme… et lui intima l'ordre de se coucher et de ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain au moins. Elle renvoya Ron et Hermione qui partirent à contrecœur, laissant Harry à sa contemplation du plafond de l'infirmerie… Encore et toujours.

Voilà, voilà… Please Read and Review

Mon adresse MSN, pour m'envoyer des messages, d'insultes par exemple (c'est mieux en live ) :

Senvisagehotmail.com


End file.
